Lost My World
by sakura-fai
Summary: An Artemis Fowl Crossover. Set after TPP and right after Tokyo Arc. After losing Syaoran, and having another in his place, the group kinda drifted apart. What happens when they land in the AF world and Cloney shows up?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Artemis Fowl, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, or any of CLAMP's works I might be using.

Note: There's two sides of the story, this one is the Tsubasa version, the other is the Artemis Fowl version, and if you want to read it, it's titled: _**Lost Feather, A Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle Crossover **_It's like TRC and XXXHolic except instead of XXXHolic, it's Artemis Fowl. Also, I've read up to the recent chapters (in Japan) of TRC, and TTP, so there might be some spoilers.

_Prologue_

_In Tokyo, the group had encountered some troubles..._

_"The man that scattered you memories was a man named Fei Wong Reed....he wanted the memories of the vessel of 'the body'. The body can remember each world and dimension it goes to. That's the power of Sakura, the ability to change worlds."_

_Next, Yuuko-san was kind enough to explain the man, Fei Wong Reed's plan. It was, no is a sinister plan, especially the part about Syaoran...my Syaoran and the other Syaoran, this Syaoran. It's so confusing, but no matter how strong the pain, I kept on listening. _

_"That's all I could tell you for now. Anything else exceeds the value of intervention for now....There's still a meaning to the new things born from this destruction because everything is inevitable. Although it's true you meeting was planned, the choices you made, the places you went were all your decisions. Indeed there are things lost, but there are many things born. Therefore, you should choose what to do from here."_

_I already knew my answer, "I'll continue the journey in order to find Syaoran-kun."_

_"If you go, you're doing what Fei Wong Reed expects you to do."_

_"Even so..." My path is so clear, especially after the vision I had. "I have to get Syaoran-kun's heart back." I wasn't sure what the others wanted, but i knew what I had to do._

_"I wonder if I can follow you." Fai said out loud, turning towards me. "My left eye is where Syaoran-kun is now. I can help you."_

_His tone sounded so sincere, I believed him, but I still had to ask, "Is that what Fai-san really wants to do? You're not hiding your true intention?"_

_"This is what I really want to do." he replied, I trusted him. His kind smile turned into a sad frown. "I can't use healing magic though, can I still stay with you?"_

_"Fai-san is Fai-san, no matter what." My voice sounded so confident, so sure, and I believed them too. _

_He raised my hand to his lips, "My only princess...Ui ra purinshia." he pledged his loyalty to me, and I accepted it. _

_Mokona suddenly shouted, "Mokona wants to travel with everyone, what about you Kurogane?"_

_The ninja's reply was, "I want to go back to Nihon, that doesn't change, but it's ok to have more than one promise, right?"_

_"Kurogane-san" He is also so kind also. Everyone that traveled so far with me still wanted to travel with me, everyone except..._

_"What about you, Syaoran?" Yuuko-san asked the boy who shared my Syaoran's face, or in truth, the boy who my Syaoran had shared his face with._

_"There's something I need to get back." was his determined reply. He is so much like Syaoran-kun!_

_"It probably won't come back, but..." he looked towards me. I started back into his dark pupils. Every second with him brought back painful yet fun memories of the one I lost. _

_"If I can protect, I will protect. I want to go with you." I winced, from both the injuries and from how my Syaoran had said the same thing too._

_"Understood" I turned towards the portal where Yuuko-san was speaking with us. "Well then, go on as you wish."_

_We had left Tokyo the next morning, after I decided to leave the feather in the underground reservoir. The twins and Fuma-san were leaving too. The people of Tokyo waved good-bye to us and asked us to come back someday. I knew that someday, we would, so that's what I told them. _

And now_..._

The magic dimension swirls faded as we landed in a new world. All around us was green grass and maybe, the occasional cow. It seemed so peaceful, so pretty. I felt so relaxed there, I felt-

"I sense a feather!" Mokona shouted. I turned towards the little creature.

"Where?" the new Syaoran asked.

"Underground! It's underground!" was its reply.

"Underground? How are we supposed to get there?" Kurogane-san asked gruffly.

"I don't know, but it's really really strong. It has to be nearby!"

"What?! How is that possible?" the ninja half-shouted, half-said.

"Look." I turned toward where Fai-san was standing. It was a hill, but when he ran his hand into the side of the hill, his hand disappeared. Curious, we followed him and walked through the hill. What was on the other side amazed us, it was like a little pod. Mokona jumped right in, "Come on!"

Not sure if it was so safe, we tried to coax Moko-chan out of there, but it was stubborn. Finally, we gave in and joined it inside. It was a very tight fit. We were going to get out when it started moving!

Uh oh, was my last thought as we started free-falling down a large tunnel.

----------------------------------

I'm not sure how Tara's shuttle port is like, sorry. If you want, someone can tell me. :) As for _Ui ra purinshia, _if you're wondering what that it is, it's just 'My only princess' in Japanese, I believe. If the beginning of this chapter doesn't match what you read in the Del Rey books, it's because I used the online translations. :) Hope you enjoy this. ~Sakura_fai


	2. Welcome to Haven!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Artemis Fowl, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, or any of CLAMP's works I might be using.

Note: There's two sides of the story, this one is the Tsubasa version, the other is the Artemis Fowl version, and if you want to read it, it's titled: _**Lost and Lonely, A Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle Crossover **_It's like TRC and XXXHolic except instead of XXXHolic, it's Artemis Fowl. Also, I've read up to the recent chapters (in Japan) of TRC, and TTP, so there might be some spoilers.

_Tsubasa Gang, Welcome to Haven_

_Thud! _

'Finally, that ride took forever!' I jumped off and through the doors of the strange vehicle we had just free falled in. I landed in some building that looked like an airport. 'I vow never to jump into a strange place ever again.' My head felt a bit woozy, but I didn't throw up. If I did, Kurogane's katana might fall out, so would Syaor-. He's not here anymore. The fact left me empty. The past few days, I couldn't get over it. It didn't seem likely he would up and destroy us all like that. Especially Sakura, she got hit the hardest. She changed, she's so cold now, and everyone is so secretive. Although, there is good in this, Fai is opening up a bit more, not to us, but at least to Sakura. Also, the new original Syaoran has joined us. I'm so happy. It's not easy being stuck in a container and having to suffer, watching all of us have enjoy the different dimensions, back in the good old days...

The past, the times where we all had fun, worked as a group, when everyone was happy,. Even during trouble times,we manged to make it through without leaving another behind and always finishing our search with content. But now, it's all ruined. Gone, blown away. Just because of an evil man, an evil and selfish man. Fei Wong Reed, he gives the Reed family a bad name.

"Mokona, are you alright? You've been so quiet." Fai prodded gently, walking up to me.

Shaking my head free of bad thoughts, I jumped onto the magician's shoulders.

"Just thinking!" I replied, when I suddenly sensed Sakura's feathers. "There's a feather near by!" I shouted happily, pointing to the direction where the feather's waves were emitting from.

"That's great, but where are we and how do we get to the feather?" asked Syaoran, scanning his surroundings.

"It's just straight ahead...the strongest waves are coming from...that building over there." I pointed to a pretty tall building, compared to the ones around it. "Do you know what it says on the sign up there, Syaoran?"

"I'm sorry, but no. I've never seen this language before." Syaoran replied, starting for the building ahead. The rest of us followed, careful for any cars. Strangely, it was pretty empty and quiet. No one in sight, maybe there is an event going on? Or maybe...No, that was too horrible to think about. If that happened, I wouldn't be able to sense the feather.

No one paid any attention to us when we walked in through the door, or maybe they didn't see us. They were so short! The tallest came up to Sakura's chest, and Sakura was pretty short compared to the rest of the group. What was so strange about them were the fact that despite their human-like appearances, they had pointy ears and other small differences. Although, they did look a bit familiar...Where had I....!

"They are fairies!" I proudly announced it, "Yuuko showed me a book about them once and sometimes, they come by to the shop to talk. I remember, because one of them was very nice and brought 5 bottles of sake! Although, he was a bit different from the ones in here."

"Eh? Really? They're fairies? They seem so different from what I imagined." Fai wondered thoughtfully.

"That's because they are modern fairies." I chirped happily, remembering what Yuuko had taught the other Mokona and me.

"...That's great, but could you please tell us where the feather is, Mokona?" Syaoran prodded me gently, "We can't waste time, we don't know where..." He cast his eyes down. It was a mutual thought for all of us.

"It's this way." I pointed to a hallway to the right, "We're getting closer."

Without a word, we started down the corridor. Surprisingly, no one stopped us or noticed us. After a few minutes, we had reached the room the feather's tail was strongest in. We rounded the corner and saw the feather in a case, resting on a table. The case had wires going out of it like the back of a TV set.

I looked around to see who was in the room: a fairy dressed in a police uniform with pointed ears like the ones in the front of the building, a horse/man looking creature wearing a lab coat, and finally, an grayish, short imp, otherwise known as Qwan, Yuuko's friend. I was overjoyed to see him hear and about to call his name, but I was stopped short when I saw Qwan being pushed down.

The wall facing the feather had disappeared, and in it's place, a dark purple portal had opened, and a figure emerged from it.

"Syaoran!"

The said person had already stepped down and started for the feather. Pushing Qwan onto the ground and avoiding shots from the female fairy, he made his way to the feather. The officer tried to shoot again, but Syaoran just pushed her again. _Syaoran.... _I thought of when he used to be nice. _Why? Why did things have to change? _

Reaching the feather, Syaoran roughly grabbed the case and yanked it from the wires. Seizing the handle in the middle, he pulled open the little door, and took the feather out. Satisfied with his prize, he started walking back into the portal which he had come from.

I heard a gasp from Sakura, followed by a pained,desperate-not-knowing-that-to-do look. Fai and Kurogane were stunned too, but Kurogane looked like he was ready for a fight. He opened his mouth, probably to yell for me to get his sword, but was stopped short. The other Syaoran, the one with us now had already sprung into action.

"Raitei Shōrai!"

Lightning burst from his fingertips, aimed directly at the other Syaoran. Reacting quickly, the Syaoran with the feather, turned around and used Fai's magic to redirect the lightning back at the original source. Yet, in doing so, he accidentally dropped the feather into the portal. Seeing this, Syaoran abandoned his counterattack and went through the portal, chasing the feather. The lighting soon disappeared and the portal started closing. Syaoran chased after the clone, but got there too late, the portal had vanished, leaving the room a catastrophe.

Stunned silence followed after. I didn't know what to say, except..."The feather is still in this world!" I felt it, no doubt about it. The waves were weak, but I sensed it. Surprised and happy, I tried to pinpoint the general location, I focused on the path of the waves. Suddenly, I knew where the feather was.

"It's right aboveground!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

My my my, what's going to happen next?

Critic, criticize. Reviewers, review. Anything I need to improve, any questions, (as long as it doesn't pertain spoilers to the story) ideas, compliments, anything, just say. As long as you don't cuss me out, or flame. I'm fine. :) Thank you for reading, ~Sakura_fai

P.S. I am sorry for updating so slow, but I plan to update my chapters for the two crossovers at the same time, so there would be no contradiction or spoilers.


End file.
